justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Die Young
"Die Young" z gier Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 (jako DLC), Just Dance Now oraz Just Dance Unlimited. Tancerki Tancerki wyglądają na nastolatki: P1 *Turkusowa koszulka z różowym grzmotem *Jasnoniebieskie rybaczki z różowym paskiem *Czerwone buty *Niebieskie włosy ułożone w kok, na których ma muszkę P2 *Różowa skórzana kamizelka i krótka turkusowa koszulka bez rękawów *Czarne jeansy z wyciętymi dziurami i różowe buty *Czarne i falowane długie włosy w stylu ombre, z fioletowymi i niebieskimi pasemkami dieyoungp1.png|P1 dieyoungp2.png|P2 Background Tancerki są na dworze w nocy, gdy ma miejsce różowe ognisko i motocykl blisko nich. Podczas tańca, widać cienie z latarkami obracanymi wokół. W niektórych momentach, cienie z nimi tańczą, a wtedy dużo różowego dymu ich otacza. Czasami również niebo się obraca. W niektócych momentach, ogień okrążą dziewczyny. Złote Ruchy W tej piosence występują 3 Złote Ruchy: Złote Ruchy 1 & 2: Pozój ze swoją prawą dłonią na podbródku podtrzymując swoją prawą rękę lewą. The move is done one at a time, starting from the left (P1 to P2). This is done during the first 2 lines "Let's make the most of the night". Gold Move 3: Put your arms up in different positions. The first player moves her left hand in a straight path while her left arm is on her hips, and the second player's right arm is in a curved path. This is the final move of the routine. Die Yound Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 DY GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Die Young Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 DY GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Die Young appears in the following Mashups: * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Trivia *To jest pierwszy duet do piosenki Ke$hy. Kolejnymi są C'mon i Timber. **Jest to także jedyny duet do jej piosenki, w którym jednym tancerzy nie jest panda. *W piosence, słowa "stripping" oraz "pants" są ocenzurowane. W sklepie Just Dance 4, "stripping" jednak jest nie jest ocenzurowane. *Ta piosenka (łącznie z Gangnam Style, Beauty and a Beat, Moves Like Jagger i Funhouse) była w trzech grach z rzędu: Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 i Just Dance 2015. *W Just Dance 2014, grafika została poprawiona. **Dlatego druga tancerka has ma rękawiczkę w innym kolorze niż z wersji z Just Dance 4. **Problem z tak zwanymi "chudymi rękami" dziewczyn został naprawiony. *W Just Dance 2015, grafika jest bardziej zbliżona do Just Dance 4, jednak nie jest taka sama. **Jednakże, zapowiedź ze sklepu, ikona w menu i ikony tancerek są takie same jak w Just Dance 2014. **Problem z "chudymi rękami" pojawia się znowu w tej wersji. *Od 25. listopada w Just Dance 2015, wersja z Just Dance 2014 jest użyta na wszystkich konsolach, oprócz Wii i PlayStation 3. *W Just Dance Now, wersja z Just Dance 2014 jest użyta. *Motocykl pochodzi z Born To Be Wild, ale ma lekko inne efekty. *Linia "Take my hand I'll show you the wild side" na początku występuje w jednej linii, lecz później jest rozdzielona na dwie ("Take my hand/I'll show you the wild side") w reszcie piosenki. ** Także, w ostatnim razie, gdy "Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young" jest śpiewane, występuje ono w trzech liniach (Let's make the most of the night/like we're gonna/''die young''). * Włącznie z Baby Girl oraz Primadonna, ta piosenka jest jedną z ostatnich DLC dla Just Dance 4. ** Również, razem z tymi dwoma piosenkami, Die Young było przez przypadek wydane na krótki okres czasu w sklepie PlayStation Network późnym marcem 2012 dla Just Dance 4. *Tancerki wyglądają jak Rocky i Cece z Taniec Rządzi. ** P2 także przypomina Miley Cyrus za jej czasów Disneya. * Pierwszy i drugi Złoty Ruch jest wyrecyklingowany z Good Feeling. * P1 przypomina P4 z This Is How We Do. * W ''Just Dance Unlimited'', wersja grafik z Just Dance 2014 jest użyta. * Łącznie z niektórymi innymi piosenkami, kiedy choreografia jest oglądana poprzez link dash.justdancenow.com, efekt Złotego Ruchu nie wystąpi w pokazanym wideo. Gallery DieJD4.png |Die Young dieyoungdlc.jpg|Die Young (JD2014/2015/NOW/Unlimited) DieYounginactive.png DieYoungactive.png dieyoungopener.png dieyoungmenu.png dieyoungdlc_cover@2x.jpg|Okładka Just Dance Now DieYoung1stDancer.PNG|Awatar P1 w Just Dance 2014 DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|Awatar P2 w Just Dance 2014 DYP1Avatar.png|Awatar P1 w''Just Dance 2015'' DYP2Avatar.png|Awatar P2 w Just Dance 2015 352.png|Awatar P1 w Just Dance 2016 Die_Young_P2_Avatar.png|Awatar P2 w Just Dance 2016 Dieyoungjustdance4.jpg|Die Young w Just Dance 4 Die Young.jpg|Die Young w Just Dance 2014 Image-1408475365.jpg die-young.jpg Die Young Dancers.png|Tancerki Comparasion 2.png|Porównania wersji z JD4 - JD2015. die young dlc pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy af.jpg die young.png Videos File:Ke$ha - Die Young (Official) File:Just Dance 4 - Die Young - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just Dance 2014 - Die Young - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Die_Young_DLC File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Die_Young Just Dance 2016 - Die Young - 5 stars de:Die Youngen:Die Younges:Die Young Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance 4 Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance 2014 Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance 2015 Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited